hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5221 (26th July 2019)
Synopsis Damon tells Brody about Maxine's tumour discovery. Brody tells Sienna, who tells the bridesmaids, to Maxine's annoyance - especially when the hen night becomes a failure as a result. Meanwhile, Breda is very unimpressed to learn that Darren has been late collecting Oscar from Tom's Turtles for five days in a row, whilst Prince accepts when Peri asks him out on a date. Plot Damon tells Maxine that he can't go on the stag night. Maxine tries to convince him to go. Sienna goes over the plan with Liberty. Levi notices Maxine get uncomfortable and leave when she spots him. Walter tries to speak to Peri on Prince's behalf and reveals that Prince likes him. Yasmine works out that Peri likes Prince too. Maxine lies to Levi that she and Damon have decided to tell everyone after the wedding. Brody notices that Damon seems downbeat and asks if he's alright. Tony asks Breda to drop Ant off at Tom's Turtles on her way off whilst he looks after Dee Dee, to her disappointment. Brody asks Damon why he's upset and Damon tells him that Maxine only has six months to live. Liberty tells Sienna that she seems cool about leaving Brody behind, but Sienna assures her that it's not the case. Brody calls Sienna. Darren crashes Damon's stag do and impresses everyone with the limbo. Maxine tells Damon that she thinks Levi may be wrong about the tumour and he tells her that he hasn't told anyone. Maxine arrives to a depressing party, and Sienna asks why they didn't tell her she was dying. Yasmine forces Peri to talk to Prince. Prince works out that she's asking him out and agrees. Breda butts in and tells him that he could be Steph's step-dad, and that she hopes that he'd take his responsibilities more seriously than some of the other men in the village. Sienna gives the hen stripper money and closes the door. Grace tells Maxine that Damon told Brody, who told them. Maxine tries to convince them to have a party but Grace reveals that she had cancelled the entertainment, so Liberty decides to perform a song. Breda is not pleased to hear that Darren has been late picking up Oscar from Tom's Turtles every day this week. Maxine gets upset during Liberty's song and leaves. Sienna tells her off. Grace tells Sienna that she's feeling like she's losing everyone close to her so Sienna tells her that she and Liberty aren't going anywhere. Prince kisses Peri on their date. A drunk Levi tells Damon that he's a saint and Mitchell and Scott take him away. Brody promises to Damon that he only told Sienna and promises to always be there for Damon. Alone at home, Maxine dances and celebrates her own hen night. She picks up a photo of herself and clinks her glass against it. Sienna is confused when Liberty says that now they can be there for Maxine, as if they had discovered next week, they would have already been gone. Sienna tells Liberty that she didn't tell Grace the truth when she said they wouldn't leave her. Sienna tells Liberty that this is her one and only chance to get the twins. Liberty backs out of it, but Sienna tells her that she promised, and nothing will stand in between her and getting the twins. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019